I Say A Little Prayer
by ThereIsBeautyInTheBreaking
Summary: Quinn Fabray has the perfect boyfriend, she's popular, she has everything she has ever wanted... Or she did. Slowly Quinn makes choices that change her life forever and her perfect life crumbles. Can she fix it before she ruins her entire life? Only some serious prayers could save her. A/Uish Quick, mentions of Quill and Fuinn. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Lies You Tell

**A/N- So I began this story and then it accidentally got deleted and I think I almost had a meltdown... but anyway... um I finally had the courage to start again despite the fear of accidentally deleting it again after lots of work. Anyway, thank you to all my lovely readers and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the other one I have going on. -****xox Kat**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to glee. (at least Quick is finally together!) **

The Lies You Tell

She paced the floor in her bathroom playing with the gold cross at her neck. She bit her lip waiting for the timer on her phone to go off. "Come on" She whispered desperately. Finally the alarm on her phone rung and she picked up the purple and white stick with her eyes closed. "Please" She whispered like a prayer. She opened her eyes and instantly felt the hot prick of tears behind them. This couldn't be happening, not to her! This only happened in movies or books, it didn't happen to the president of the celibacy club, or the captain of the cheerleading squad. It didn't happen to Quinn Fabray. But it was happening. This was the third test she'd taken this week and everyone had read the same. There was no denying it, she was pregnant. Not only that, but let's just say she'd made a few mistakes this summer and now it was a bit of a mystery who's baby it actually was. She knew she could rule out Finn, but then there was Noah Puckerman... and one other person whom she chose not to think about right at the moment. Quinn finished getting dressed and grabbed her bag to head to school.

On the way there she thought about all that had happened in the past few week and how it all lead to her getting into the situation that she was currently in. Quinn pulled into her parking spot and then went into the school to get a late pass. She headed to her class which at this moment happened to be Spanish. She took a breath and opened the door knowing people would stare. She walked in and handed the pass to Mr. Shue. He didn't say anything as he took the pass and placed it on his desk, his eyes wouldn't even meet hers. She sat down in her seat and as he taught she noticed that not once did Will Shuester look her way. She tried to focus on the class but found it difficult with the test results from that morning weighing heavily on her mind. As Mr. Shue taught she doodled in the margins of her notebook losing herself in her thoughts.

The bell rung and Quinn slowly made her way out of the classroom. She stopped off at her locker to pick up a few books and then made her way to lunch. She looked around the cafeteria feeling out of place. She looked over at the table of cheerleaders and jocks who were probably expecting her to come over to their table, but then she looked at the table of her newly found "friends" from glee club and wondered if that was where she should be. No, neither of those places did she feel like she really belonged. The cheerleaders accepted her because she was pretty and was a good leader, but she knew if given the chance they would take her place. Not a single person at that table would be there for her once they found out her secret. Then there was the glee club, they didn't accept her. They were too afraid of her ruining them because she was a cheerleader, but they would be there if she told them her secret... Quinn decided against sitting with either of them and made her way to the auditorium with her lunch.

She sat at the table made for directing or judging during a competition and sat down. She pulled her salad out of her bag and a fork along with her bottle of water. She ate in peace until she heard the doors open behind her. Quinn turned around to see someone walking towards the table. They seemed distracted as they made their way down the stairs and just as they got close is when she could make out who it was. It was Will Shuester. He looked up from whatever he was busying himself with earlier and seemed to notice her for the first time, "Oh hey Quinn, I didn't see you there. Is everything okay? How come you're not eating in the cafeteria?" He asked seemingly concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing" Quinn replied simply.

"Fair enough" He replied taking the second seat beside her, "So um... how are you?" Will asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm... okay" Quinn admitted.

"Just okay?" Will inquired.

"Yes, just okay... How are you?" Quinn bit her lip.

"Great... I guess. It's just already been a long day" He sat back in the chair and started pulling his own lunch from a brown bag. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Will spoke again, "Do you want half of my brownie?" He offered. Quinn looked at it in his hand and thought about it, "Sure" she shrugged. He handed her a half and took a bite of the piece he'd kept for himself.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you by being in here, I didn't know you ate lunch in here" Quinn spoke softly her hazel eyes meeting his.

"You're not bothering me... I usually don't eat in here, but I did today because I just needed to think" Will shrugged.

"About?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?" Will sighed, "I was thinking about what happened between you and I this summer... it was wrong Quinn and I just... I don't want to hurt you but it was a mistake. I'm married and I'm your teacher." Will ran a hand through his hair.

Quinn felt her eyes well up with tears, she looked down at her stomach "I-I know... I'm sorry" She whispered.

"It's not your fault... I thought... never mind what I thought because it doesn't matter. My wife, Terri, she's pregnant... and that changes everything". Quinn felt her breath hitch and she couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her throat."Quinn don't do this! I already feel guilty about everything and you're only making it worse"

"I'm sorry" Quinn gasped. She stood up and grabbed her bag hurrying out of the auditorium before she could tell him anything else. She went into the bathroom shutting the stall door and locking it behind her. She sank down against the door and cried unable to stop the flow of tears. She heard the door to the bathroom open and she covered her mouth so that no one could hear her crying. She heard footsteps walking towards her stall and held her breath.

"Quinn?" a familiar voice asked, "Quinn? Its me Puck... I was walking out of the lunchroom and I saw you coming down the hall crying... Are you alright?" He asked gently. She didn't reply, keeping her hand on her mouth to keep from crying out. "Its okay if you don't want to talk to me about it, I know I haven't always been the best guy to talk to... but did someone hurt you? Should I beat 'em up for you?" He laughed softly.

Quinn closed her eyes lightly and was able to remove her hand from her mouth. "Okay... no reply... should I bust down this door or will you just come out and tell me what's wrong?" He smirked to himself just wishing to hear her melodic laugh. "Okay that's it... I'm coming in." Puck stated. She heard a shuffling on the other side of the door as Puck sank down and crawled underneath the door.

Quinn turned her face away from him. "Hey" he whispered pulling her to face him, "Tell me what's wrong" he stated. Quinn finally looked at him and could tell that he was really trying to be a nice guy for her. She bit her lip and wiped at her already smeared makeup.

"I am so stupid" Quinn mumbled putting her head against the door.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because I managed to make several mistakes this summer and one of them is going to change my life forever and there is not a single thing that I can do about it" Quinn felt more tears slip down her cheeks.

"You're Quinn Fabray, there isn't one thing that you can't fix" Puck told her ignoring her comment about two mistakes during the summer and his thoughts that wondered if one of them was him. "This... This I really cannot fix" she bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be talking to you about this... I shouldn't be talking to anyone about this." She ran a hand through her hair continuing to talk.

"Why can't you tell me?" Puck asked her.

"I can't tell anyone... I don't know how... and if I say it, then it will make it true then everyone will know and my life will change forever" Quinn spoke to herself more than she was speaking to Puck at this point. Quinn was interrupted from her thoughts when the bell ending lunch rang.

"You should go" Quinn told him.

"We should go... it's time for glee. That might make you feel better" Puck suggested.

"I can walk with you" He added trying to get her to move from the bathroom floor.

"I don't want to Puck... Not like this" Quinn muttered pointing to the mascara she knew was smeared all over her face.

"I'll help you clean up and then we can go to glee"

"I don't want to go" Quinn huffed more because she didn't want to see Mr. Shue than anything.

"Come on Q... don't make me sit in that room of losers alone" Puck fake pouted. Quinn looked at him and found that she just didn't have the strength to argue anymore.

A few minutes later, the two walked in together, Puck carrying Quinn's bag. Quinn avoided all of the questioning gazes as they took their seats towards the back of the choir room. Quinn took special care to avoid the eyes of Finn from the front row. She knew that he'd have some questions for her seeing her with Puck. Mr. Shue cleared his throat and continued with his lesson plans, "So um as I was saying, this week's theme is singing to tell someone how you really feel." His eyes rested on Quinn's for a moment before he continued his scan around the room. "I want all of you to find a song that just expresses everything you've been feeling that you can't find the right words for. I think that music can do that for us, it can give us words when we can't find any on our own. So, that is your assignment this week. You have the rest of the period to start working on it." Will put all of his sheet music together and sat down in a chair at the corner of the room.

As soon as he was seated Finn made his way over to Quinn, "Hey... where were you?" he asked shooting a glance over at Puck.

"I-"

"She got sick during lunch and just went in to see if she was okay... then I walked her to class" Puck interrupted.

"Oh okay thanks man... I'm sorry Q... If I would have known I would have come to help you" Finn frowned and rubbed Quinn's back softly.

Quinn just nodded, her eyes were on something else... rather someone else. She couldn't stop glancing towards Will fuming over the stack of papers in his hands. She glanced around the room trying to remain inconspicuous, then she caught Rachel Berry looking over at Finn. She spotted the obvious jealous look that was plastered along Rachel's face. Rachel liked Finn... Rachel was jealous of Quinn. '_Oh if only she knew_' Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn turned back to Finn, "Look I'm fine... I just really need some space. It's really hot in here and I just... need to breathe" Quinn stated calmly.

Finn stared at her dumbfounded, "Um... okay... do you need anything? Like water or something?" he asked wondering why Quinn was pushing him away.

She shook her head, "No. I told you I'm fine. I just need space" She repeated getting slightly annoyed.

"Well do you need a ride home this afternoon? I could buy you some dinner or something" Finn offered.

Quinn gritted her teeth, "I said leave me alone" she snapped standing up and walking away from Finn.

Puck looked over and smirked at the scene. He knew Quinn and Finn would never last, Finn was a boy and what Quinn needed was a man. This one little outburst would be the beginning of the end Puck thought to himself sitting back in his chair. He watched Quinn leave the room and then Finn follow after her. He waited a few minutes before he asked Mr. Shue if he could use the restroom. He walked around the hall stopping out of sight of Quinn and Finn, but not out of ear shot.

"Quinn wait! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I said I needed some space Finn!" Quinn snapped.

"I feel like it's more than that. You're never sick and all of a sudden you're sick during lunch and _Puck _was there to help? You can't stand the guy how did he end up helping you and then helping you to class?" Finn countered.

"He just happened to see me when I was upset!" Quinn blurted out without thinking.

"Upset? I thought you said you were sick" Finn's voice fell softer.

"I meant sick" Quinn's voice had lost some of it's strength as she realized her mistake.

"What were you upset about? And why was Puck the one to comfort you huh? Don't lie to me Quinn" Finn's eyes were intense as they met with hers and she couldn't hide the secret anymore.

"I-I'm pregnant" Tears began to slip down Quinn's cheeks.

"Is it mine?" Finn asked in a whisper, his whole world seemingly falling apart.

Quinn hesitated, "Yes. Who else?" Quinn bit her lip.

"I don't know Pucks?"

"No, Puck wasn't lying about being in the hall... he just happened to be there, I think he was trying to be nice" Quinn bit her lip harder knowing that she was lying straight to Finn's face.

Puck had heard everything and he stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Quinn's words echoed in his head, "_I'm pregnant._" and he knew that the baby growing inside Quinn was not Finn's. There was no way. He knew that the baby had to be his, it had to. Finn told him everything, and sometimes too much, but he knew that Finn and Quinn had never really done anything. Now, Puck and Quinn...that was an entirely different story, some crazy night... a dinner party and for the first time Quinn wanted him... so it went a little farther than he expected and now there were consequences. He listened to Quinn's insane story about how it had happened between her and Finn. Something about hot tubs and Finn's idiotic self bought the whole story. Puck rolled his eyes, he wanted to say something. He knew that Quinn knew just as well as he did that the baby was his, but then again, if Quinn were telling Finn there had to be a good reason for it. Who ever knew what went through the mind of Quinn Fabray?

* * *

The next day in glee club Mr. Shue stood at front of the choir room, "Alright so today we start our performances, I think I will begin" He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. The other kids clapped and cheered as he got ready to perform. The music started and his voice filled the room, "_Young Teacher The Subject of schoolgirl fantasy she wants him so badly knows what she wants to be With all the charms of a woman (oohh) you've kept the secret of your youth (aaaahhhh) Bookmark it she is so close now This Girl Is Half His Age Don't Stand, Don't Stand So, Don't Stand So Close To Me Young Girl You're Out of Your Mind Your Love For Me Is Way Out Of Line Better Run Girl, You're Much Too Young Girl (Young_ Girl)"

Quinn realized that this song was about her almost immediately. Why he was singing it to the entire glee club, she didn't know. She continued to listen,_ "Temptation, Frustration So Bad It Makes Him Cry!",_ Quinn knew that the particular line he'd just sang was literally directed at her. His eyes looked into hers and she could see the pain of what they'd done beneath them. He was hurt just as much as she was and for a second he could share that with her. He continued to sing,_"Beneath Your Perfume And Make Up (ooohh) You're Just A Baby In Disguise (ahhhh) Get Out of Here Before You Have the time to change your mind (Ahhhh) Cause I'm Afraid You'll Go too far Don't Stand, Don't Stand So, Don't Stand So Close to me! Young Girl You're Out of Your Mind Your Love For me Is Way Out of Line Better Run Girl! You're Much Too Young Girl! Don't Stand, Don't Stand So, Don't Stand So Close To Me! You're Much Too Young Girl! Don't Stand, Don't Stand So, Don't Stand So Close To Me!) You're Much Too Young... Girl" _

"Wow, Mr. Shue... that was... intense" Finn clapped. "But um... why did you sing that?" Everyone sat up in their seats curious to know.

"I just... I noticed this girl in my class doing the same thing that this girl Pepper did a few years ago... and I had to let out my frustration. I never want anyone to get hurt and I don't want to hurt a young girl, but I'm a teacher so... anyway it's no one in here but I appreciate you guys letting me get my frustration out." Mr. Shue replied with a fake smile. "So, who's next?" he asked.

A few others performed that day but Quinn hardly paid attention. All she could think about was Will's song. Sure he'd been able to hide it well, but she knew what it was about. She tried not to be angry, but as soon as Rachel finished singing. Quinn raised her hand to sing next. "Great!" Will tried to keep the smile as Quinn spoke to the band quickly and then went to the front of the room.

_Two can play this game._ She thought just before she began singing.

"_Set me free, why don't ya, baby? Get out my life, why don't ya, baby? 'Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on You don't really need me But you keep me hangin' on Why do you keep a coming around Playing with my heart? Why don't you get out of my life And let me make a new start? Let me get over you the way you've gotten over me Set me free, why don't ya, babe? Let me be, why don't ya, babe? Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on No, you don't really want me You just keep me hangin' on You say although we broke up You still wanna be just friends But how can we still be friends When seeing you only breaks my heart again? And there ain't nothing I can do about it Set me free, why don't ya, babe? Get out of my life, why don't ya, babe? You don't really love me But you just keep me hangin' on You claim you still care for me But your heart and soul needs to be free Now that you've got your freedom You wanna still hold on to me You don't want me for yourself So let me find somebody else, hey Why don't you be a man about it and set me free? No, you don't care a thing about me You're just using me Go on, get out, get out of my life And let me sleep at night Please, 'cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on"_ When she finished she was out of breath, but she knew that she felt better. Singing released the tension from the last few days and she couldn't help but feel a tiny weight lifted off her shoulders. That was until she saw three puzzled looks. One from Finn, one from Puck, and one from Will. She wasn't sure which one made her more nervous.

**So the first chapter... what do you guys think of this little love squareish thing I've got going on? I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read this fanfic as well as the other one I have going. **


	2. Chapter 2:The Games We Play

**A/N- Hey guys! So glad you like the first chapter! Just so you know this chapter is primarily Quick... ESPECIALLY at the end... I hope you like the twist I put on their "night" together.  
**

The Games We Play

Quinn was laying on her bed reading through her book assigned from English class when her phone buzzed beside her. She figured it was Finn and hesitated to answer it, but she picked up her phone and was surprised to see Puck's name on the screen. **P: Hey Q... I wanted to know if you knew what pages we were supposed to read in English. **

**_Q: Yeah... pages 12-40 and annotate along the margins. _**

**P: Oh thanks... hmm since I have you on the phone... I was wondering... what was that song about in glee? You just seemed so frustrated and upset.**

Quinn hesitated to text him back. _**Q: I am just tired of being smothered and feeling like I have to compete with that imp in glee at the same time.** _Quinn instantly felt better getting that information off of her chest.

**P: You sound frustrated... you need to talk? I can call or we can meet at the Lima Bean for coffee. I'll buy ;). **

Quinn rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. **_Q: You know what... that actually sounds really nice. If you want I can help with your English assignment._ **

**P: Meet in 10. **

Quinn hurried off of her bed grabbing her purse and English book. She checked herself in the mirror and fixed her pony tail and slipped on a pair of free runs to go with her yoga pants and William McKinley t-shirt which ran slightly large, but she looked comfortable and felt comfortable which was great for now. She got into her car and drove to the coffee shop. She got there and already saw Puck's truck parked out front. Quinn walked into the front and spotted Puck at the register. She walked up beside him, "Hey" she smiled.

Puck smiled back, "Hey Quinn... I just ordered you a caramel mocha... that is what you like isn't it?" When Quinn nodded, his smile widened, "Good... I was worried that wasn't what you wanted." The woman at the register handed him the two coffee's one of which he handed to Quinn, "Where do you wanna sit?"

"Anywhere is fine" Quinn replied. Puck picked the first table he saw open towards the back and led Quinn to it. They sat down across from each other and took out their books to read in silence. Puck was having trouble focusing with Quinn sitting right in front of him. She looked so cute with her hair pulled up in her yoga pants tennis shoes, and her t-shirt. He paused looking at the t-shirt, it looked familiar to him. Sure, a bunch of the football players had them, but there was something about that one that made it look just like the one he had at home, the one he'd been missing for weeks actually. he looked at the sleeve and saw a small grease stain on the right shoulder.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hmm" She replied not looking up from her book.

"I think you're wearing my t-shirt". Her wide hazel eyes met with his own ones,

"What?"

"You're wearing my t-shirt" He repeated.

"I am not" Quinn frowned looking down at it.

"Yeah... mine had a grease stain just like that one" he said pointing at the shoulder. Quinn turned her head to look at it.

"Oh... I'm sorry" She blushed, "I guess I should give it back"

"No you keep it... it looks better on you anyway" Puck interjected. Quinn shrugged and went back to reading. "I'm sorry to interrupt you again... but I've been wanting to ask you something for days and I just never did... I think I should tell you and I don't want you to get mad at me. Promise?" Puck looked at her dying to question her about her fight with Finn.

Quinn raised her eyebrow suspicious, "Okay..."

"I heard you fighting with Finn" He started and watched Quinn's body freeze.

She closed her book and focused on him completely, "What did you hear?"

"I heard that you lied for me... and that you're pregnant" his voice fell to a whisper.

Quinn took a deep breath in, "Well... it's Finn's" Quinn looked down at the table trying to make the words sound confident.

"Okay cut the shit Quinn you and I know well that it isn't Finn's. You and Finn have never done anything together so I don't know why you're trying to lie to me and why you lied to Finn. He now thinks he's got to raise MY baby"

"It isn't yours Puck" Quinn repeated.

"Quinn don't lie to me. You and I both know that the baby is mine. Finn tells me everything and I _know _the two of you haven't done what we have. I can take care of you and the baby Quinn. I'll get a job, I'll work hard I promise I will take care of you if you just let me." by this time Puck had taken Quinn's hands in his own and was looking into her hazel eyes.

Quinn's eyes started to water. She didn't know what was making her more emotional, the fact that Puck found out her secret, the fact that Puck wanted to take care of her, or the fact that she had just been caught in a huge lie and even still may be lying. "Yes Puck, it's yours... but how am I supposed to tell Finn that? He's my boyfriend... how can I tell him that I cheated on him and got pregnant"

"I'll tell him" Puck volunteered, "I mean people are gonna find out that you're pregnant soon enough. So let me tell Finn first before anyone else does. We have to do the right thing here Quinn... but I guess it's up to you" Puck sighed.

Quinn bit her lip, "I don't know what to say Puck... this is a lot... I didn't even want to tell Finn let alone tell you... I mean I knew people were going to find out eventually, I just didn't think it'd be this week and all at once." She looked down at the table trying not to cry.

At this point Puck didn't know what to say either, he should have been glad that he didn't have to take care of a baby, but he knew deep in his heart that the baby was his and that he wanted to be a good father to his first child, "I understand... just do whatever you think you need to Q."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Quinn and Puck met for coffee. Quinn was still 'going strong' with Finn and everyone seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Puck was growing angrier and angrier by the day. Puck watched as Quinn walked into glee in her cheerleading uniform hand in hand with Finn. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two. It was sickening really. They sat down together and Puck was forced to sit beside Rachel Berry. He sat playing on his phone while Mr. Shuester talked about the assignment for the week. Something about duets or something. He didn't really care. He didn't plan on participating. He sat playing a game when his name was called. "Puck? Are you going to pick your duet partner?" Mr. Shue asked.

Puck sighed and stood up making his way to the front. He reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper, "Rachel" He stated rolling his eyes.

"Finn, your turn" Mr. Shue called out.

Finn stood up and walked up to the front of the room. He picked a slip of paper, "Kurt" he stated slightly disappointed.

"Quinn" Mr. Shue called out.

She walked over to the hat and pulled out a name, "Mark".

"Oh... um right well Mark isn't here so um... I will have to be your partner" Will cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Okay" Quinn sighed going back to take her seat. The rest of the club got their partners and then spent the last few minutes talking about a song to sing. Quinn stayed in her seat and just watched the clock until the bell rang.

"Quinn" Will called after her.

"Yes?" Quinn raised an eyebrow turning to face him.

"Can you stay today to work on a song?" he asked seemingly hopeful.

Quinn bit her lip, "Yeah... sure Mr. Shue, but only for a few minutes, I have cheerleading practice." She said as she put her bag into an empty chair and took a seat in front of the piano.

"Do you have any ideas?" Will asked her as he shut the door to the choir room.

"Not really." She shrugged trying to avoid his gaze.

He sat down next to her on the piano bench obviously uncomfortable, "I think I might have something." He took a breath and started to play, "_Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one, if you want me to Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

Quinn joined in with him, "_And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all __And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl Say something, I'm giving up on you __I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you __Anywhere I would've followed you __Say something, I'm giving up on you_"

Will looked into Quinn's eyes as they sang the next verse, "_And I will swallow my pride You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye" _

They continued to to sing together both of their eyes beginning to water, overcome with emotion "_Say something, I'm giving up on you And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Say something, I'm giving up on you...__Say something, I'm giving up on you_"

The two were staring into each others eyes and the last two words came out beautifully painful, "_Say something..." _Will leaned forward taking Quinn's face between his hands and kissed her with everything that he had.

When he pulled away Quinn was shocked, "W-w-why did you do that?" "

I just needed to do that one more time. I want you to know I care about you Quinn okay? I promise that no matter what you weren't just some mistake to me. It meant something, but I have to be a father now... so it doesn't matter how I feel about you. I have to grow up... and I don't want to stand in the way of you and Finn... or you and Puck or any aspect of your future." Will finished and kissed her forehead.

"How did you know about Puck?" Quinn found herself asking him.

"I see the way he looks at you" Will shrugged, "But you should go before Sue comes down here looking for you... I'll see you soon" he gave her hand a squeeze and watched as Quinn got up to go to cheerleading practice wishing that he didn't have to see her go.

* * *

Puck sat in the bleachers watching the cheerleaders practice. He didn't see Quinn any where which slightly worried him, but at the same time he tried his best not to care. He heard someone walk down the bleachers to sit down next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" the voice asked just as a small blonde jogged her way across the field to coach sue. Quinn. She started stretching and Puck watched without answering the voice next to him, "Why do you like her?" the voice snapped causing him to look away from Quinn and to the source, Rachel Berry.

"Like who?" Puck sneered.

"Quinn" Rachel replied annoyed.

"I don't like Quinn. She's just hot" Puck shrugged.

"I see the way that you look at her Noah... and it's not the way you used to look at other girls. All you look at is her, you're jealous of Finn... I can tell. Why do you like her so much?" Rachel asked exasperated.

"Don't call me Noah" He replied.

"Fine Puck why do you like her so much?" She snapped.

"Why do you care?!" Puck glared at her, "Is it because you think that you're going to get Finn if you start drama that I like Quinn? Well it's not going to happen. They're NEVER going to break up so get that through your thick head! She having his fucking baby Rachel!"

Rachel froze, "Q- Quinn's pregnant? Wait how do you know that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm the father." Puck whispered putting his head in his hands. Rachel didn't speak, instead she turned her attention to the field where Quinn was being thrown into the air on top of the pyramid.

They both watched the cheerleaders for awhile until Rachel spoke again, "Wait if she's pregnant are you sure they should be throwing her around like that?"

"No, but it's not my business... and by the way Berry if you tell anyone what I told you I can promise you that you'll regret it" Puck said standing up. He put his bag over his shoulder and walked away from her, "By the way... I'm not singing with you so you can sing a solo. Tell Mr. Shue I quit glee." He walked down the bleachers and took one last look at Quinn before he made his way to his truck and drove off.

Puck was at home staring at the ceiling when his phone vibrated beside him. **Q: Hey... I have a doctor's appointment tmmw... want to come?**

**P: What is Finn too busy?**

Quinn responded immediately. **Q: No. I wanted you to come, but whatever Puck. I'll go alone. **

**P: Fine. **He closed his eyes and fell asleep trying to drown out every thought from the day. He didn't want to think about Quinn or Finn or Rachel or glee or anything else. All he wanted was to sleep and not feel any pain or heartache from the one person that seemed to always occupy his mind lately. He rolled over pulling the blankets over himself and took a long nap.

* * *

After school the next day Quinn stormed up to Puck's locker where he was standing talking to a few of his friends. She stepped in between all of them and slammed his locker door shut, "You quit glee?!" She almost screeched.

"Yeah" Puck shrugged.

"Yeah!? Yeah?! That's all you have to say to me is yeah!? Do you not know who you're talking to?" Quinn snapped.

Puck's body had started to shake with anger, "Yeah I do. I'm talking to some bitch who toys with me and broke my fucking heart." He didn't wait for a response and left Quinn standing in the hallway with a multitude of students looking on to the scene. Quinn turned and left the school building running out into the pouring rain with tears streaming down her face.

She leaned her head against the steering wheel and tried to calm herself down. She was angry at herself for hurting Puck. She had led him on and had played with him. He gave her the chance to let him be the father that he should and she took that away from him. This was all her fault. Every single bit of it. She sat there trying to relax for a long time. She closed her eyes and thought about her night with Puck.

_"Hey Q, where's Finn" Puck smirked coming to stand next to her._

_"I don't know" Quinn shrugged not looking at him._

_ "I thought he was supposed to take you home" Puck almost laughed. _

_"Yeah... me too" She seemed distracted. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked seeming concerned._

_ "Not really" _

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" Puck asked figuring it had something to do with Coach Sue's yelling at the cheerleaders today. _

_Quinn looked at the darkening sky and avoided the question by asking another, "How long do you think before it rains?" _

_"Not long" Puck replied not pressing the issue further. Just as he said it the sky lit up with a strike of lightening and the air boomed with thunder. Quinn jumped involuntarily. The wind picked up and Quinn's arms wound their way around her shoulders. "Are you cold?" Puck asked._

_"A little" Quinn admitted biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot. She saw Puck remove his Letterman jacket and felt it as he put it around her shoulders. "Thanks" Quinn mumbled. _

_"You're welcome" Puck smiled. _

_They stood there for a few more minutes before Quinn turned to ask him a question, "Why are you here... don't you drive?" _

_"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you here alone." Quinn's phone rang signaling a text and she huffed after he read it, "I forgot I had to take you home. Can you get a ride. Love you." she read out irritated._

_ "So do you need a ride?" Puck smirked._

_ "From you?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I know guys like you. 'oh I'll give you a ride' and next thing I know you're trying to kiss me. You're a player" Quinn replied. _

_Puck looked shocked, "Me? A player?" _

_"Yes, you" Quinn rolled her eyes. _

_"Well I think that is just a lie! I am a gentleman Ms. Fabray" _

_By this time they were only a few inches apart, "I don't believe you." Quinn replied. _

_Puck took another step forward, "Fine... you caught me, but I don't think you want me to be a gentleman, I think you want a crazy bad boy that will be good just for you." His voice was a whisper and his face was just centimeters from hers. Just as he was about to kiss her heavy drops of rain began to fall. _

_"Oh no!" Quinn pulled away to pull his jacket over her head.  
_

_Puck grabbed their bags from the ground and put his arm around her to lead her to his truck. She didn't object as the rain started to fall heavier and more thunder boomed followed by lightening illuminating the sky. Puck helped Quinn into the passenger side before he ran over to the other side. He got in and when he did he looked over at Quinn who had pulled down the sun visor and was looking at herself in the small mirror. _

_"Wow, I look like a drown rat" She frowned at her reflection._

_ "You do not. You look cute" Puck gave a small smile judging Quinn's reaction. _

_"Well I can't go home like this... we have a big family dinner, but now I don't have time to change... luckily I brought clothes... do you mind?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow and pointing towards his backseat. _

_"Sure" he swallowed a lump in his throat, he was nervous. He'd never been nervous before around a girl, but Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray made him nervous as hell. _

_She climbed into the back seat and met his eyes through the rear view mirror, "Don't look" She stated waiting till he turned his head to the side before she began to unzip herself from her soaked cheerleading uniform. She had just slipped her top over her head when she looked up to make sure Puck wasn't looking. He wasn't. She pulled her hair from it's pony tail, her damp hair falling down around her shoulders. She checked to see if Puck was looking, this time he was. She leaned forward to the driver's seat, "Didn't I tell you not to look Puckerman" Her lips were pressed into a thin line, but her eyes were gleaming mischievously._

_ "Yes" Puck swallowed again, "but I can't help it... who wouldn't want to look at your body?" He smirked trying to be confident. _

_She seemed taken aback, "What?" _

_"You heard me" He stated. _

_"Yeah but you're joking right? I mean come on I'm fat and I'm not pretty... why would you wanna look at me when you can look at someone like Santana" Quinn's eyes looked away from his. _

_Puck turned in his seat so that he was facing Quinn, "You're beautiful Quinn. Beautiful, pure... perfect" Puck whispered looking into her hazel eyes. _

_Quinn had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in her life, "Puck..." she hesitated. Did she want this? Her heart was pounding fast in her chest, "Come here" She scooted over giving room for Puck as he climbed over the seat and sat next to her. He expected her to ask him to hold her or something, but instead she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me. I know you want to". _

_And he did. _

_Puck laid Quinn back down across the back seat and kissed her, his hands reaching to unclasp her bra. She let him, and so he took that as a good sign. He removed the bra and massaged her breast as his lips kissed their way down her stomach. As his lips trailed their way back to his lips her hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands roamed his sculpted chest as his lips made their way to her neck.__Puck's fingers roamed Quinn's thighs up to her lacy panties._

_He hesitated, "Are you sure?" he asked her. _

_She nodded, " Yes" _

_She kissed him and his fingers slipped past the fabric into her wet opening. Quinn moaned at the contact and Puck smirked satisfied, he was the first man that Quinn had been with and he reveled in being the first to please her like this. Her breath hitched as his fingers moved inside her and he watched her eyes half closed and her lips slightly parted, God she was beautiful Puck thought as his hands went to undo his belt. Her eyes opened and her hands closed over his. _

_"Let me" she whispered huskily. She undid his belt and then painfully slow she undid the button to his jeans and then unzipped the zipper. As she did he managed to get rid of her cheer skirt and underwear. Quinn pushed down Puck's jeans and then his boxers. He used his feat to slide them the rest of the way off as his lips met with hers again. His fingers continued their work and just as he moved to insert himself into her she stopped him. _

_"What about protection?" she whispered. _

_"Don't worry, I got it trust me" Puck whispered against her ear. She nodded and let him proceed to slam into her. She cried out at the initial penetration, the pain making her eyes water. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't reply but instead leaned up to kiss him.__He took that as a yes and slowly moved in and out of her._

_"Faster" She breathed out._

_ He did as she asked moving faster and harder in and out of her. He pulled her up and sat in the seat with her on top of him. She didn't hesitate to ride him hard and slowly at first getting a rhythm. She rode him faster and harder enjoying the way he pulled her sweaty body closer and moaned into her ear encouraging her. The two of them started to breathe heavily reaching their climaxes. Puck was just going to pull out when Quinn's inner walls contracted around him._

_ "Noah!" She shouted holding onto him as she fell over her climax pulling Puck with her. _

_'Fuck' he thought to himself realizing his mistake. He shut his eyes tight and let Quinn collapse against him. He stroked her hair placing kisses along her shoulder, 'maybe it will be okay' he thought to himself. _

_Quinn lifted her head off of his chest and smiled, "Thank you". He smiled and kissed her._

_Moments later the two got dressed Quinn putting on a baby blue sundress with a white sweater. She pulled her hair into a bun and climbed up into the front seat where Puck was waiting. Puck started the car and pulled out of the parking lot while Quinn slide on her flats and put her cheer uniform into her bag. She placed her hand on the center console and he wanted to take it, but the guilt of what they just did was a heavy burden in that truck. He pulled up to Quinn's house and she gathered her things. _

_Just as she was about to get out of the car Russel Fabray came out of the house and over to the driver's side of the truck, "Shit" Puck muttered. _

_He rolled down the window, "Hey Daddy" Quinn smiled. _

_"Hey Quinn... who is this?" he asked pointing to Puck, "I thought Finn was supposed to bring you home."_

_ "Hello Sir, I'm Noah Puckerman... I'm one of Finn's friends." He saw the look on Russel's face and knew what he was thinking, "I promise I'm nothing like my father... I saw Quinn waiting for Finn and so I didn't want her to wait alone. Finn texted her and said he forgot he had to pick her up so I offered her a ride. I know we're late, it started pouring rain and I didn't want to drive in that so I waited a few minutes... but I got her here safe and sound sir" Puck reached a hand out the window to shake Russel's hand._

_ He shook it seeming impressed with Puck, "Would you like to join us for dinner Noah?" Russel asked. Quinn's eyebrows shot up surprised at her father's offer. _

_"Oh no sir, I'm not dressed for a dinner and I wouldn't want to impose... Quinn mentioned it was a family dinner" Puck stated. _

_"You wouldn't be imposing. It's the least I can do for you filling in like a man for my daughter. You can shower upstairs and I'm sure that Franny's husband has something that may fit you for dinner... come on in" Russel offered almost daring Puck to refuse. _

_"Alright, thank you sir". _

_Russel smiled, "Great. See you inside" and he walked back to the house leaving the two in the truck.  
_

_"Wow... that was... strange... he's never invited Finn over" Quinn muttered, "I'm surprised he invited you since you look all delinquent-y with your mohawk" Quinn teased. _

_"Hmm well I guess people just can't resist me" He winked and got out of the car coming around to help Quinn get out. The two walked up to the front door and into the Fabray household. _

_He watched Quinn interact with her sister who hadn't been around for months. They didn't hug, or talk much... just polite conversation. His head snapped up when Russel Fabray introduced him to Franny's husband, "Noah, this is Liam... He can show you the bathroom and he said he probably has something that will fit you."_

_ "Thank you Mr. Fabray" Puck shook his hand again and was lead upstairs. _

**okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and the rest of the dinner scene will continue at some point in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review! I love any thoughts you may have on this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**A/N- Hello! So on the last chapter I had a review from a Guest so since I can't PM you, I will answer you here. The Quill affair will be coming up soon I promise! And I have gone back and edited the last two chapters so that so much dialog was not in one paragraph. Thank you for your constructive criticism and I hope you continue to read my fanfic. As to those who always read and review thank you so much for your support! You are truly wonderful! Now to the writing... **

_He watched Quinn interact with her sister who hadn't been around for months. They didn't hug, or talk much... just polite conversation. His head snapped up when Russel Fabray introduced him to Franny's husband, "Noah, this is Liam... He can show you the bathroom and he said he probably has something that will fit you."_

_ "Thank you Mr. Fabray" Puck shook his hand again and was lead upstairs. _

Hello, I love you

Quinn smiled at the thought of the way Puck just seemed to fit in with her family so well. She shut her eyes again and took a deep breath knowing that there was no way she could ever have that again. She wiped her eyes, started her car and drove to the doctors office alone. She signed herself in and turned to go take a seat. As she waited she flipped through one of the many parenting magazines that lay around the room. She looked at all of the pictures of happy families playing with their adorable baby and smiled. Some part of her wanted that happy little family but she knew that there was no way that she could get that. Not with Finn, not with Puck, and certainly not with Will. She continued to torture herself with what she wanted to be until they called her name to come back into the room.

She sat on the hard bed waiting for her doctor to come in. When Dr. Chin came in he greeted Quinn with a smile, "Hello Quinn... So I understand that we're doing a test today and an ultrasound?" He asked trying to be comforting.

"Yes... Um could you not let my parents know I was in here... I'll tell them... I just have to figure out how first" Quinn bit her lip looking at Dr. Chin. He nodded and proceeded to go through with the tests. They drew a tiny bit of blood from Quinn and then after about half an hour of laying and staring at the ceiling Dr. Chin returned.

"Quinn... you're pregnant" Dr. Chin looked like he was anticipating her to get upset or be happy or cry or something, but Quinn still stared at the ceiling emotionless. She was told something she already knew from the eight or nine pregnancy test she'd taken in the last few weeks. There was no denying it. "Would you like to see your baby?" He asked quietly.

Quinn hesitated, "Y-yes" She breathed. He walked over to her and pulled out some gel and a wand to use on her stomach. She pulled up the hem of her cheerleading uniform to reveal her stomach.

"This might be a little cold" Dr. Chin warned as he put the gel on her stomach. Her breath hitched as the gel made contact with her skin. She bit her lip as the doctor moved the wand around. She started to see a fuzzy picture on the screen to the left of her. She looked at it and Dr. Chin pointed out the tiny baby that was growing inside of Quinn. "There it is" He smiled, "Now we won't be able to tell if it's a girl or boy until you're about eighteen to twenty weeks along. So come back in a few weeks, we'll check on you and the baby and then we'll be able to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl" He smiled and handed Quinn a folder to give to the nurse at check out. "See you soon Quinn"

"Thank you Dr. Chin" Quinn gave a small smile and sat up as a nurse came in to help clean her off, "Can I have a picture of the baby?" Quinn asked almost in a whisper.

The nurse nodded and went over to the computer to print off two copies. "One for you... and one for the father" the nurse stated carefully not wanting to upset the girl if there wasn't a father in the picture.

Quinn nodded and stood up leaving to go to the check-out desk. She walked out of the doctor's office and saw that it was still raining outside. She hid the ultrasound pictures in her jacket and ran to her car. She pulled out her cell phone before she thought to drive anywhere and texted someone that she knew she needed to talk to after what had happened earlier. _**Q: Hey... can I come over? Or can we meet somewhere... I really need to talk to you.** _Quinn waited a few minutes for a reply. She checked her phone and saw that the message had been read but Puck had left it unanswered. She shut her eyes tight trying not to cry. **_  
_**

Quinn started the engine and drove home. When she pulled into her driveway she took the time to hide the ultrasound pictures in the back of a book where her parents wouldn't find them and where they wouldn't get ruined. She walked into the house and was greeted by her mother Judy Fabray, "Quinnie! How was your day?" She asked offering Quinn a seat on the couch.

"It was okay... I just had a really long day" Quinn shrugged going to join her mother on the couch.

"Oh well well how was practice?" Judy asked her daughter with a smile.

"It was good... is Franny still here or did she go back to New York?" Quinn asked remembering that she hadn't seen Franny's car in the driveway.

"She left yesterday morning... I'm surprised she didn't say goodbye... hmm, oh well. How is that friend of yours... Noah?" Judy had a mischievous look on her face.

"He's good" Quinn smiled trying not to sound like they'd gotten into a fight.

"Great well why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"I think he's busy"

"Well at least call and ask." Judy sat expectantly waiting for Quinn to pull out her phone and dial his number, so she did.

She dialed and heard the phone ring, but no one picked up. It went to voice mail, "See Mom, he's busy" Quinn shrugged pretending that she didn't care and wasn't hurt that he didn't want to talk to her. "I'm just going to go upstairs... I'm really tired... I will be down for dinner." Quinn stood and made her way to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and pulled out the book with the two pictures inside. She looked at them as she finished thinking about the night that she and Puck had spent together.

* * *

_Puck came down the stairs dressed in a button down and khaki slacks. He came over to stand by Quinn who was smiling, "You look nice" She stated. _

_"Thanks" Puck gave a half smile but she could tell that he was uncomfortable. _

_"It's going to be okay" Quinn promised, "So Daddy should we go sit down?" Quinn asked already leading Puck to the table. _

_"Yes." Russel stated. Once they were all seated Russel made a toast and then they began eating, "So Noah, Do you play football?" _

_"Yes sir, wide receiver" Puck replied putting a fork full of food in his mouth. _

_"Is that how you met Quinn?" _

_"Um... no sir, actually... the first time I met her was in our English class. I sat right behind her the whole year and she didn't talk to me once, but I knew she was beautiful and kind. I wanted to talk to her, don't get me wrong, but she made me really nervous... she still does. I know she's with Finn and that we're just friends and probably always will just be that-" Puck stopped, "Never mind" He looked down at his plate avoiding all of the gazes of the Fabray family. _

_The rest of the dinner was awkwardly silent the only sound being the scraping of forks on the plates. After everyone had finished eating Russel cleared his throat, "Noah why don't you join me in the parlor for a drink" Puck stood up quietly without objecting and followed Russel into the parlor. Quinn excused herself and walked over to the door so that she could hear what they were saying. _

_"So... Noah. From what you said at dinner I gather that you have some feelings for my daughter... is that right?" Russel asked pouring a drink for himself. _

_Puck swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yes sir... She doesn't know though... Maybe she does now, but she didn't before tonight" Puck replied. _

_"Why haven't you told her?"_

_"She's been with Finn since I met her, Finn is my friend... what kind of friend would I be if I tried to take his girlfriend?" Puck shrugged trying to not think about what he and Quinn had done in his truck earlier that evening. _

_"I see... you're a good friend then." Russel nodded, "So you said you're not like your father and I believe you, you seem well put together less like the lying delinquent that your father was" _

_Puck nodded, "I am different. I'll admit, I'm not the best in school and I haven't always done the right thing, but I know I don't want to be a Lima loser. I want to be someone one day... so I'm trying to do better." _

_"Good for you son" Russel praised him, "I wanted to talk to you to make sure my daughter was in good company... to be honest I like you a lot more than I do that Finn kid. Don't tell Quinn that it'd only upset her, but if it was up to me... I would rather her be with you" Russel patted him on the back and Quinn knew that their conversation was over. She hurried back to the table and took her seat just as they left the parlor and joined the family in the dining room. _

* * *

Quinn awoke from a nap she didn't know she'd been taking by the sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table. She picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" She muttered sleepily.

"Hey Quinn... it's me... Will"

"Will? What are you calling for?" Quinn asked sitting up.

"To be honest? I really don't know. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice" Will replied.

"What about your wife or your kid on the way... I thought you wanted to break this off" Quinn mumbled.

"I know you're right... but can we at least be friends? I really did like talking to you... could we meet in the auditorium for lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah... sure" Quinn smiled to herself and then they both spent the next hour talking until Quinn fell asleep again.

The next morning Quinn woke up and got dressed in her uniform and she grabbed the two pictures from her bedside drawer. She hurried down the stairs and drove to school with a little skip in her step. '_Today will be a good day'_ She thought to herself with a smile as she drove to William McKinley High. She parked in her usual parking spot and then walked into the school with her head held high. People moved out of her way as she walked down the halls to her first class.

At lunch time, Quinn made her way to the auditorium. On the way she stopped by Puck's locker and took out one of the photos and slipped it into his locker. She wanted him to have it, maybe he'd forgive her... but probably not. She continued on her way to the auditorium where she saw Will sitting at the table in the middle. She closed the door quietly and moved silently down the stairs until she was right behind Will. She placed her hands over her eyes and smirked, "Guess who"

She felt his face break out into a grin beneath her hands, "Hmmm would it happen to be... Quinn" He removed her hands and turned to smile at her. "How are you?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm good." Quinn replied grinning from ear to ear. "So I was wondering can I get a hint about what we're doing in glee club?" Quinn smirked getting excited about sectionals approaching.

"Sure... I was thinking about doing Bust a Move... everyone seems to be losing their enthusiasm and I want everyone to have a good time again so I thought we could do a fun song like that"

Quinn laughed covering her face, "Oh no... Will are you going to rap?"

"Well," He laughed, "Wait what's wrong with me rapping!?" Will sounded offended.

"It's just kinda funny" Quinn shrugged.

"Hey, I'll have you know I take rapping very seriously." Will tried to be serious, but he couldn't help but laugh again, "Hey I brought you a cookie" He added pulling it out of his lunch bag.

"Thanks" Quinn smiled taking it from his hand and taking a bite, "Wow this is really good. Did you make it?" she asked him.

"No, I bought them" He blushed looking away from her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I can't cook either, but I can bake. I'll have to make you something sometime" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah it will be your turn to bring dessert" Will smirked knowing that he'd always brought Quinn something when they'd eaten together. The bell rang and Will waited for Quinn to leave before he did as not to draw any attention to them. They headed to glee both feeling calmer and more energized. At least for once glee wouldn't be as awkward.

Just as the late bell rung and everyone was seated Puck entered the room. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked from her place beside Finn. Quinn rolled her eyes as if she didn't care, but really the site of him made her heart flutter. Had she been the one to make him come back? He entered the room and sat down next to Rachel seeming to be uninterested in being here.

"Well umm welcome back Puck" Will greeted with a tight smile. Quinn made her way across the room to her seat with Santana and Brittany, as she did Will saw the way Puck's eyes floated over Quinn. "So. Today we're going to be working on something to get our energy up as a group." Will picked up sheet music and started to hand it out. "We're going to be singing Bust A Move" He smiled and there was a chorus of cheers from the group. "I need a man to take the lead" Will looked between Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Artie. None looked interested.

"Wow! I am seriously disappointed at the lack of leading men in this room" Rachel scolded.

"Oh it's okay Rachel... I guess I'll just have to show these guys how it's done" He turned around and unbuttoned the top button to his shirt which was followed by a few whistles from the girls. "Bust it" He called out and the music began, "_This here's a tale for all the fellas Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous Play hard to get, females get jealous Okay smartie, go to a party __Girls are scantily clad and showin' body"_ Will moved between Santana then moved over to Quinn. He grabbed her hand and spun her around in a circle "_A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her __But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter" _As he said the last part he grabbed her cheeks between his hands and gave her a little wink as he moved down the stands.

"_Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya Just bust a move Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh_" All of the group sings together moving and dancing around the room.

"_Your movie's showin', so you're goin' __Could care less about the five you're blowin' __Theater gets dark just to start the show __And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row_ _She's dressed in yellow,"_ Will slid in next to Puck and nodded over to Quinn while he sang who was too busy to notice, "_ she says "Hello __Come sit next to me, you fine fellow" __You run over there without a second to lose __And what comes next, hey bust a move" _

The rest of the song Puck spent trying to get closer to Quinn and get her to notice that he was actually trying again. She didn't notice, or at least she didn't show that she did. They all continued to sing and dance around the room remembering why they all joined the club. When it was over they all sat back down laughing and talking amongst one another. Puck sat towards the back of everyone, but close enough where it still looked like he was part of the group. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, he thought about sending a text to Quinn but he knew he was going to have to do more than send a stupid 'I'm sorry' text.

Will sat at the bottom of the steps on a chair talking to the group, he had tried to get Puck and Quinn closer during the song knowing that, no matter how much he liked her, he couldn't be with her. It didn't seem to have worked and it slightly bothered him. His thoughts were interrupted when Finn came over, "Hey Mr. Shue can I talk to you for a second?" Will nodded and stood up following Finn out into the hallway.

"What's up Finn?" Will asked.

"So I've had to keep this secret for a long time and it's really been bothering me, I can't sleep or eat and I just need to tell someone who can give me some advice... I can't tell my mom either so I need this to stay between the two of us." Finn told him. Will nodded and Finn continued, "Mr. Shue... Quinn... Quinn is pregnant and it's mine and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not ready to be a dad." Finn's eyes started to water. He leaned forward into Will's shoulder. Will's arms limply embraced him, he couldn't stop thinking about Quinn now. Quinn was pregnant. Quinn could possibly be having his baby.

His mind flashed back to the afternoon he'd shared with Quinn that summer.

* * *

_"Hey Mr. Shue... Can I hang out in here? I was supposed to have practice but it's raining" Quinn asked standing in the doorway of his classroom. He nodded and Quinn walked in. She sat on top of one of the desks in the first row and watched as Will frantically moved around his room. "Mr. Shue are you okay?" Quinn asked hoping that he wouldn't lie and say yes.  
_

_"No... not really" _

_"What's wrong?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and he stopped moving long enough to look up into her eyes. _

_"It's just my wife... she's been so distant lately. She doesn't want me to be with her and she and I have been talking about starting a family, but now she won't even let me touch her... I haven't been with her in almost a year." He stopped, "I shouldn't be talking to you about this, I'm sorry" Will looked down and busied himself with fixing the papers on his desk again. _

_"Mr. Shue... maybe you just needed to talk to someone... it's okay I really don't mind" Quinn prompted trying to get him to keep talking. It felt good to know that someone need her, even if it was just to vent. She'd been feeling used after her evening with Puck because he hadn't talked to her since. She shook herself out of her thoughts and listened to Will. _

_Will didn't know what it was that made him keep talking, but he did, "I just feel alone... I don't even feel like I'm married. I mean I love her, but she has seemed to have forgotten about me... I mean maybe I'm just imagining it, but maybe it's true that she doesn't want to be with me anymore... I just long to feel loved again" Will had moved to the front of his desk and sat down on the surface of it. _

_Quinn thought for a moment. She'd always liked Will... maybe she could help him. If he refused her then she wouldn't press it any further, but if he didn't... then things would just happen. Quinn stood up and walked up to Will placing her hands on his knees. He didn't make any move to get away from her, "Will... maybe I could help you. It can just be casual... it doesn't have to mean anything... we both feel lonely... I could fix that" Quinn spoke softly, her voice sending shivers down Will's spine. She walked away from him and instantly she felt cold and confused again. He watched her walk over to his door and pull it shut locking it behind her. She stood against it, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. _

_Will moved from his place on the desk to stand in front of her at the door. He didn't say anything, but instead kissed her. His arms lifted her up so that her legs wound their way around his waist. The two kissed passionately, and Will felt like his body was on fire. He carried her over to his desk and threw everything off of it. He laid her down on the table top, his hands roaming her thighs. Quinn moaned lightly and Will felt his body responding to her like it never had with Terri. He pushed her skirt up and removed the modest shorts that covered her underwear. He undid his belt and pushed his jeans off with his feet. His lips fell to her neck kissing and biting her softly. He moved against her feeling her dampness and knew that she wanted him. _

_Quinn loosened his tie and pulled it from his neck. As he continued to kiss her she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and let her hands roam his chest. His fingers slipped between her legs teasing her true desires. He bent down running his tongue along her wet opening. She gasped. He continued to eat her out loving the way she moved at his touch. Moments later he moved back up to her and removed her panties. She bit her lip and reached forward to push his boxers down. He slowly entered into her and moved slowly then faster and faster. They moved in sync trying to hit their climaxes. Soon Quinn came around him and he didn't last much longer. Neither thought about protection as they just took deep breaths reveling in their passionate affair._

**so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any thoughts about the next one or anything you want to see happen feel free to let me know!**


End file.
